


Pressed flowers for you (podfic)

by Tearsandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After season 1, M/M, Post-Canon, VictUuri, its really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: “ I’ll love you until all those flowers wilt, you know.”“ They don’t, Victor?”“ Exactly.”A post-canon story that contains death. Because sometimes, you just need a good cry.





	Pressed flowers for you (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drowning_in_silence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_in_silence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pressed Flowers For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972069) by [Drowning_in_silence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_in_silence/pseuds/Drowning_in_silence). 



link to fic: <https://drive.google.com/open?id=19ShfwhkxqNXGfBQZxWzXYZxTdBfNdbNd>


End file.
